kordowynfandomcom-20200214-history
Saoirse ó Mhuirneacháin
Saoirse I, of House ó Mhuirneacháin, was the Queen of County Connacht, part of the Kingdom of Garman, and formerly of the Kingdom of Naomh Dubhí, between 241KOR-247 KOR. Born in Fearna in 221KOR, to Peader IV and Niamh ó Clárc, she was her parents only child, and ascended to the throne at age 20 due to Peader's sudden death in 241KOR due to complications from a heart attack. In the Garmanese Civil War, Saoirse declared independence from the Kingdom of Garman in 245 and begun the crisis. Reasons for declaring the war come from the treatment of the county under Garmanese rule, mainly stemming from the declaration of Hybretian martial law during the Great War, and the county falling behind economically as a stable north brought counties with better suited terrain wealth. This wealth inequality is seen as the underlying cause to the war, as well as County Connáchts strong conservative beliefs. During the war, she commanded the rebel armies from Fearna, up until the Kygonese troops crossed the canal and made landfall on the shores close to Fearna, when she fled the County. It is believed she snuck to County Pínstóm on the LRC Freedom, before crossing the border into Kygon with three generals, and walking through the expanse to Inaria, before hiding out and trying to apply for asylum. Upon hearing the news about Hybretians and Kygonese following their trail, then again went into the expanse and made it to Luton. While this was happening, Hybretian warships arrived at Ventara in Inaria and began to search the nation for signs of Saoirse, and taking two citizens onto the HWS Arthurous for questioning, one later dying of wounds sustained during questioning. Saoirse and the other three generals then got a small sailboat out of Luton, which was later intercepted by Hybretian forces off the coast, she was brought to Kilmore by the HWS Vieke, and handed over to the LRG Roisín, and she was confirmed as Saoirse by Rí Siúirtán Rosaitear II, and sent to the capital. She was put in front the High Council and questioned for a few hours, before it being announced the next day the High Council deemed it neccessary for her execution by firing squad alongside the other three generals, Uilliam Dúill, Sorcha ó Cogadh, and Caoimhín Murphac. The execution of Dúill and ó Cogadh went as planned, but as Murphac was about to be executed, a man from the crowd fired at High-King Caoifhlinn III, hitting him in the stomach. The shooter tried to escape but was stopped by Royal Guards and dragged onto the execution platform. Murphac was shot by the general and the shooter was made get on his knees before Caoifhlinn. Caoifhlinn took his generals ceremonial sword, and beheaded the shooter himself, despite his injuries. Saoirse was brought before Caoifhlinn, and she suffered the same fate. The shooter was later identified as Shán de Grogg, of Alinor, County of the Summer Islands. Saoirses legacy as Queen of County Connácht is the death of over 2.5% of Garmanese citizens as a direct cause of fighting, and further, some estimates say between 500-2,000, deaths due to the displacement of people and destruction of farmland caused by the war. Further deaths of over 5,000 troops from other nations that fought in the war. The ruling family of Connácht was also deposed of, and will be replaced in the future.